masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VegaDark
Deletion Hello, I'm one of the admins here and while I know you are a member of the Anti-Spam Task Force, I would however like to know why you recently deleted a forum post. Specifically I would like to know what it contained that made it spam and cause for immediate deletion as I never even had a chance to see it. Lancer1289 01:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe this can help you. It's part of a cross-wiki spam. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 01:47, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok where else has this been happening? Lancer1289 01:51, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Addendum: After examing it, the problem I’m having is that while I do see a few things that do violate our language policy, which the user would have received a warning about, the question itself however, is perfectly legit given the content of it, and the relation to the game. A bit of inappropriate language yes, which could have been easily dealt with a warning, but given that it is a question about Mass Effect, Mass Effect 2, and a related DLC pack, I really can’t see why it was deleted given the fact this is the Mass Effect Wiki. Lancer1289 02:17, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Page deletion Thanks for blocking the vandal. Could you also delete this page Name%27s_Jack_101 that he created? Thanks again! — Teugene (Talk) 15:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Done. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 16:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! — Teugene (Talk) 16:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Maybe these recent actions on vandalism warrant an updating of the wiki rules regarding vandalism. H-Man Havoc 16:26, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::That would be a conversation that one should have with Spart or myself. Lancer1289 16:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank You First, I’d like to thank you for being on the lookout this morning, from my perspective that is. I can’t believe what I missed, but I am so glad to know that there are people that are being on the lookout for all hours. I also can’t believe the immaturity of some people and the simple fact that people can’t be reasonable, mature, and generally be good people. I guess nothing surprises me much anymore. I can never understand how some of these people get their kicks this way, and I’ll probably never understand. This is why I am consistently thankful to the STF for being there when admins can’t, and being so helpful with problems that arise, in whatever form they show up. Anyway again I will thank you for being someone who can be on the lookout for people like this who apparently are not mature enough to behave like mature, grown up, adults. Someone was either having a mid-life crisis, or one desperately needs to grow up. Once again, thanks. And I think I shut him down again before it got started. I’ll be on the case now so again I’d like to thank you for being there. Lancer1289 16:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC)